


Mercy and Augustine's Cake Simulator!

by reconditarmonia



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Food, Gen, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: Mercymorn makes a cake.
Relationships: Mercymorn the First & Augustine the First, Mercymorn the First/Augustine the First (optional), Mercymorn the First/Cristabel Oct
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Mercy and Augustine's Cake Simulator!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).



> Thanks to JB, Koraki, and FaintlyMacabre for playtesting!

This is a work of interactive fiction. Play it at <http://ific.droppages.com/cakesim/play.html> or download the game to play locally [here](http://ific.droppages.com/cakesim/Mercy%20and%20Augustine's%20Cake%20Simu.gblorb).

You can play this by straightforwardly making the cake, but go ahead, throw stuff against the wall and see what sticks! If you get stuck or encounter a problem, please let me know. This game contains the possibility of brief graphic depictions of violence, but you can avoid them.

Don't try this cake at home.

**Author's Note:**

> A non-exhaustive list of suggestions - have you tried (ROT13):  
> \- ybbxvat sbe gur pbbxobbx?  
> \- erneenatvat gur zntargf ba gur bira gb fnl fbzrguvat ryfr?  
> \- vasyvpgvat ivbyrapr ba Nhthfgvar jvgu lbhe unaqf be jvgu bowrpgf?  
> \- nfxvat Pevfgnory nobhg guvatf?  
> \- gelvat gb xvff Pevfgnory be gryyvat ure lbh ybir ure?


End file.
